chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dara Petrelli
Dara Paige Petrelli is a character used in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. She is the eldest daughter and second child of Nathan and Dani Petrelli. Her abilities are Answer Production, Astral Premonition and Aerokinesis. Appearance Dara is a petite child, with pale skin. She has bright blue eyes, and white blonde hair. She closely resembles her mother as an infant, and will continually look very similar to her mother at that age throughout her childhood. As she grows older, her hair will darken, until it is golden toned as an adult, and she will also grow taller than Dani. Her skin tone will always remain pale, and she will tend to wear heavy eye makeup and feminine clothing. Abilities Her first ability is Answer Production. This ability enables her to sense the problems of others, and gain answers to them. The answers are often in the form of symbols, but she can interpret them perfectly. She can also sometimes sense future problems before a person is even aware of them, and can hide the answer in that person's mind until the time comes for him or her to know it. Her second ability is Astral Premonition. This is the ability to astral project into visions of the future, within which she would be able to interact and speak with others. She leaves her body unconscious when she enters a vision. When using this ability, there is a risk that future dangers could end up harming her in the present. Her final ability is Aerokinesis, the generation and manipulation of air. She can create air currents to fly on, or to carry objects and other people, and she can easily shield herself with a barrier of air. She can also manipulate air to carry sounds to herself and to communicate with others, and she can prevent others from hearing particular sounds by blocking the air from carrying them to them. She can create illusions also, and can use air offensively as powerful gusts or by draining it all away. Family *Mother - Dani Petrelli *Father - Nathan Owain Petrelli *Older brother - Alec Petrelli *Future younger brother - Owen Petrelli *Future younger sister - Sophie Petrelli History Dara is currently a newborn baby. She has also appeared once before her birth, aged 5 years old, when she met her mother who was time travelling into the future. Dani was seeking answers in her search for Ace, and had found herself arriving in the future and meeting Dara. Dara used her answer production to immediately locate Ace for her, and also sensed the answer to a future problem. She hid this answer within her mother's mind until the time would come for it to reveal itself: when, a few months afterwards, she needed guidance in saving Nathan and Alec. Etymology Dara is a Hebrew name which means "mother of pearl", though it also means "child of oak" or "fertile" in Gaelic and "rich" in Persian. Her middle name is an English name which means "page", a young servant position in a noble household. Her surname means "rock" and is Greek in origin. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters